


What a Man

by Yukurimi



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Crack Relationships, Hand Jobs, M/M, Shipping, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 20:31:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18169577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukurimi/pseuds/Yukurimi
Summary: Xander and Ryoma, after deciding their two kingdoms need battle no longer, realize just how they feel about each other and celebrate it. Gayly.





	What a Man

He sat there gallantly, straddling his thick-bodied steed—which pawed at the ground with intensity only matched by its rider’s eyes—hefting a long, glistening black blade as easily as if he’d been born with it in his hand. His hair was like waves of dark gold pouring off of his scalp. He had the kind of face that sets heart aflutter in the chests of women everywhere, and dammit, today he’d ensnared one more person with his handsome visage.

That they’d once stood on opposite sides of a battlefield, swords raised and ready to rupture, barely registered in Ryoma’s mind. He gazed at the honorable, formidable, charismatic Nohrian prince he’d befriended over the past few weeks, and felt nothing but bliss. The heart and mind that he’d chiseled so carefully into hardened, steely stone—that he might project strength and resolve for his subjects to see and emulate—softened and gave way, and his eyes told him that that was alright for once, because he was looking at Xander.

And Xander was looking at him. And there was this uncommon tenderness to those stern eyes. A realization that he felt exactly the same way, that he accepted it though neither of them could ever fully understand it. When they locked eyes, Ryoma remembered battle after battle, side-by-side, two divine blades coming together to forge peace by exiling evil heads from evil necks.

He felt no shame in remembering those moments fondly. His heart had been racing, his sword had been crackling, Xander’s eyes wandered over to his, and, well…

No true warrior—no true prince—couldn’t find time for a passionate kiss on the battlefield. Even now, he remembered it: 

_His lips tasted like honey for that brief instant. A spark of sweetness, a glimmer of electricity erupting from the dour plains of Nohr. A lull of tranquility blossomed, capturing the two of them in a bubble of timelessness, elevated above the battle for a briefly ecstatic instant._

Good times.

And as some wise sage had said—or at least thought at some point: “Only when you have ignored an enemy’s sword for a kiss can you truly you know a man.” Someone must have thought of that, Ryoma mused.

But there was no time for musings, not when his sweet Nohrian prince was in front of him, with passion roaring in the carefully-hidden blaze behind his steely eyes.

Xander nodded. It was a firm, well-considered nod—a thing to which recklessness was a distant alien to be shunned and quelled.

Ryoma nodded back, and the raw masculine tension of their shared gesture set the world ablaze for a flash of an instant.

But more than a nod, it had been a message.

 

*** 

 

Just as the message had said, Ryoma arrived to find that the finest hot spring in the land had been cleared totally, for Xander had declared it infested with badgers and decreed that none should set foot in it till his divine Siegfried had cleansed it of the mustelid plague.

_Gods, what a man._

And so ‘twas that Xander was naked and manly, unabashed in his presentation of virility, and Ryoma was too, and all was good in their world of princely affection. Ryoma folded his arms over his chest and grunted; Xander tossed his luxurious, gleaming blond hair, and their hearts threw a wild, decades-long two-person orgy in the blink of an eye.

A disturbance rippled through the water. Two of them, actually. Dual, synchronous engorgements sprang to life, creeping vigorously until two princely shafts breached the surface of the water and glistened proudly.

Ryoma gazed at Xander’s erection; stars were burning, the sky was falling, the world was twisting, and _oh gods,_ that sight made him happy. It fanned the passionate flames in his chiseled man-breast, made his rock-hard body immolate and quiver with invisible tension.

Xander was many things in that instant. A noble prince, a courageous warrior, a caring eldest brother, an accomplice to peace. All things Ryoma could admire.

Now, though, he was a statue of marble-like flesh, every sculpted muscle demanding attention, and yet he and Ryoma couldn’t help but stare into each other’s eyes.

Forwards they both strode, pillars of utterly ripped thigh-mass pushing them closer and closer and closer to the nadir of distance they both craved. When they stood face-to-face at last, they locked eyes and each extended their right hand.

Ryoma gripped Xander’s cock lovingly, flexing with joy when he felt Xander mirroring him. The Nohrian phallus in his hand was large and long, jutting into the air and throbbing happily in his palm. He gave it a fierce stroke and it twitched, its water-slicked veiny skin sliding easily between Ryoma’s fingers.

It was the second most exciting thing Ryoma had ever touched, and the best non-katana thing. He grunted again, lulled into quiet pleasure by Xander’s surprisingly delicate touch, losing himself in an ocean of steamy heat, spikes of ecstasy, and utter contentment.

Somewhere down the line, he reached a sudden plateau of lucidity, and in that moment he locked eyes with Xander, held up his left hand, and let it be joined in a fierce, steely grip with Xander’s.

All throughout their union, their right hands moved, stroking and tugging and caressing and pumping, all with ardor and enthusiasm aplenty.

When, at long last, their respective limits were transcended and the loving strokes became spasms and eruptions, their seed splattered all over each other and they locked lips, happier than they’d ever been.

And they lived a long, joyous life together.


End file.
